Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to a flooring system which is especially directed to outdoor types of decks which are subject to the elements.
It is believed that there is no single deck system in existence which has all the features of the present deck structure as enumerated hereafter.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a flooring system, especially for outdoor use, which will not warp, twist or be subject to insect attack and which does not require any maintenance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flooring system which is easily installed because the main portion of the deck structure simply snaps into place without requiring measuring or cutting and which totally finishes the deck without the need for trim or flashing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a flooring system which inherently includes spacings between tiles which not only allow for expansion and contraction but also provides for water drainage, thereby eliminating puddles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a flooring system which not only can be installed without use of exposed fasteners but also preserves wooden floor joists by preventing water from laying on the top of the joist which could produce rot.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a flooring system consisting only of four major components which are of relatively small dimensions so that the system can easily be transported in relatively small packages, thereby enhancing the ease and economy of transporting it from the manufacturer to the ultimate consumer.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a flooring system which utilizes modular tiles which can easily be replaced if they are damaged. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a plastic tile comprising a plate, upper and lower surfaces on said plate, a plurality of inner side members positioned below said lower surface of said plate, a plurality of ribs extending downwardly from said lower surface, outer edges on said ribs molded integrally with said inner side members, and outer side members extending downwardly from said plate and located outwardly of said inner side members.
The present invention also relates to a tile assembly including a plurality of tiles as set forth above including a plurality of channel members positioned alongside certain of said inner side members and secured thereto with said outer side members resting on said channel members.
The present invention will be more fully understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: